Kids say the darnedest things
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: George Foyet kidnaps Jack to get to Hotch, but he's unprepared for the consequences.
1. Security

Security

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also this is loosely based off of "The Ransom of Red Chief" by O. Henry. Takes place in the time that Haley and Jack were undercover

"Yeah, Joan, I'll have to call you back, okay? Jack gets done school in a couple of minutes and I'm already running a bit late." Haley Brooks _née _Hotchner, known to her neighbor's as Heather Baxter, said into her cell as she walked out to her car. She hung up, got into the driver's seat, and turned the key. The car started but didn't move. She tried again and it still wouldn't move. Cursing she got out and looked at it. For the first time she realized that the tires looked lower than usual and upon closer inspection, all four were slashed. "Damn." She muttered and pulled out her phone again. "Sam?" She said when he picked up. "Would you be able to get Jack for me? He gets out in a minute and my tires were slashed."

"Alright." He said. "It's probably nothing but go lock yourself in the house and keep your phone with you. I'll go get Jack and be there as soon as possible."

"Thanks." She answered, rolling her eyes. She knew the danger but really, sometime he overreacted. It was probably just the college kids across the way. They hung up and she did what she was told.

Jack Hotchner peered out the window. All the other kid's mommies had picked them up already but his mommy was late. He hoped she'd come soon. He was getting tired of playing with cars and listening to Mrs. Noia try to do the voices right for, "Mrs. Spider's Tea Party." Just then, there was a knock on the door and Mrs. Noia went to answer it. Jack peered around her and then went back to playing with the cars again. It wasn't Mommy or Sam.

"Hello, ma'am." A man's voice said. "I'm here for Jack Hotchner." Jack lifted his head again and looked at the man, who gave him a small wave. He tried to think but he didn't remember him.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't let him go without a parent's permission." The teacher answered.

"Ma'am, I understand that but I'm with the FBI, and-" Jack jumped up and ran over to the door, ignoring the teacher's orders to sit back down.

"Do you work with my Daddy?" he asked. The man grinned.

"Yes I do, Jackie boy. My name's George and I came to get you so that we can go see your Daddy. What do you say?"

"Yay!" Jack shouted and got his backpack.

"Sir, I'm going to need to see some identification." Mrs. Noia protested.

"Of course, Ma'am." George said smiling, and pulled out a badge.

She inspected it and then reluctantly stepped back so Jack could pass. "I guess it's okay."

"Alright then, let's go, Buddy," George replied, taking Jack's hand. "Ma'am." He nodded goodbye and the two of them left and the teacher closed the door and started tidying up the room. She hadn't even had time to put the book she had been reading to Jack back on the bookshelf when there was another knock.

She got up, went to the door, and was surprised to see Mr. Kassmeyer, who she had been told was the boy's uncle and allowed to pick him up if Mrs. Baxter couldn't make it. "Well, hello Mr. Kassmeyer!"

"Hey," he said grinning. There was an awkward silence. "I'm here for Jack."

"Oh, you just missed him." She replied. "A colleague of his father's just came and picked him up.

"Who?"the man asked, his brow furrowing.

" He said he worked with Jack's father. He had FBI identification and everything, so I let Jack go with him."

"What did he look like?" Sam's voice was starting to get tense.

"Oh, I don't know. Dark hair, tan skin. I think his name was George. I hope there's not-" But Mr. Kassmeyer was already headed away, talking into his cellphone.

Mrs. Noia blinked after him, and then closed the door. "How rude!"


	2. Happy Meals and Green Things

Happy Meals and Green Things

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also this is loosely based off of "The Ransom of Red Chief" by O. Henry. Takes place in the time that Haley and Jack were undercover

"So, kid." George said as soon as he got in the car. "You wanna get something to eat?" He figured it was best to still play nice to the kid. After all, if he knew that George wasn't going to take him to see Daddy (at least not yet, he smirked) he'd start crying and screaming and pounding on the windows. A dead give away to people passing by that something was wrong.

"McDonalds!" the kid exclaimed.

"Alright," Foyet smiled and made a left onto the street that had McDonalds. "What do you want?"

"A chicken nuggets mighty kids meal with a chocolate milkshake."

"You've got it." He turned into the McDonalds drive through, ordered, and pulled up to the window to wait for their food. It was then that he noticed that the kid was no longer smiling and was looking down at his lap. "What is it?"

"I wanted to go down the slide." Jack replied. "Can we eat here?"

"Sorry, Jackie boy. We don't have time. We need to go meet your Daddy, remember?" He wouldn't care if it wasn't for the fact that soon everyone would be looking for them.

"Daddy, wouldn't mind." Jack answered eagerly. "He'd want me to have fun!"

"I know but we can't do that." The lady gave him his food and they drove off.

"Daddy, always lets me play on the slide." The kid pouted.

"Well maybe you can do that with him later." George snapped, then winced as the kid's lip started to tremble. He had to keep the kid quiet until they got to his place. He tried a gentler tone. "I'm sure Daddy would love to take you there himself."

"I miss Daddy." The boy said, looking out the window.

Foyet sighed and kept driving. It wouldn't be too much longer. "Why don't you eat your food?"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"You were hungry a moment ago."

"Now I'm not."

"Well, why don't you at least try to eat!"Foyet growled. Then took a deep breath. "I'm sure the food would taste really good."

"You can have it. I'll wait until Daddy can take me."

"I don't want it. Don't you think Daddy would be disappointed if he learned you wasted food?" He didn't give a crap if the kid ate or not but he'd already paid for the food.

The kid opened the carton and looked inside, then up at him. "Can we go back?"

"Why?" George gritted out.

"They gave me Fiona and I want Shrek."

"What's the difference?"

"Fiona's a girl!" Jack exclaimed in a 'how dare you not know' voice.

"Right. Well, they're both green right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Well then one's as good as the other."

"But I-"

"We're not going back, kid!" Jack sat back and glared at him resentfully the rest of the way. Finally, they pulled up to the house and Foyet breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he could stop catering to the little brat.


	3. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also this is loosely based off of "The Ransom of Red Chief" by O. Henry. Takes place in the time that Haley and Jack were undercover.

"What do you mean my son is missing?" Hotch snapped into the telephone, causing his team members to look up in surprise and concern. It wasn't often that their leader lost his cool but from the sound of it, he had good cause. He listened as Sam relayed what had happened. "Alright." He sighed, "Where are you?" As angry as he was about what had occurred, he knew that it wasn't Sam's fault and yelling at him would do nothing.

"Aaron," he started, "You know I can't-"

"I don't give a dam what you can or can't do. Foyet is out there and he has my son. How long do you think it'll be before he contacts me, hm? What do you think he'll do, just call and ask me to pick him up? No, he'll hurt him. He'll send him to me in pieces or video tape him being torture. Or maybe he'll just keep him hidden, sending me pictures every once in a while so I know that he's still alive and Foyet could be doing anything he pleases with him. If my team starts working the case before he contacts me we might be able to get a head start. But Sam, if you-"

"Okay, okay, I get it!' Kassmeyer breathed out. "You know I'm taking a big risk here though right? This goes against regulations." There was silence on the other end. He sighed "Haley's house is 189 Park Crest, Virginia. But Aaron-"There was already a dial tone.

"We're here, kiddo." Foyet said, turning off the car.

Jack's face immediately brightened. "Is Daddy here?"

"No." Foyet smiled. "Daddy's not here yet." He'd wait until he got the kid inside, away from prying eyes to let him know that Daddy wasn't coming.

The boy frowned. "Well when's he getting here?"

"In just a few moments."

"Oh." A pause. "I'll just wait out here then."

"Sorry, no can do, kid."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't leave you alone in the car!"

"Then why don't you stay out here with me and we can wait for Daddy together?"

Foyet sighed, "Because it wouldn't be as comfortable. Now let's go inside and you can watch TV"

Grumpily, Jack got out of the car and the two went inside the house. As soon as they were in, Foyet locked the door and dropped all pretexts of actually liking the kid. "Now the TV's in the other room. Go watch it and stop bothering me."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "You're not being very nice to me."

"Guess not. Now go away." The boy stomped off and a couple minutes later George heard the TV turn on. Yep, this would be easy as pie. He'd just keep the kid hidden, taunt Aaron for a while with letters and pictures, maybe even let Jack call his father on a disposable cell, and then when that got boring he'd just break back into Aaron's apartment and kill the brat right in front of him.

"George!"

He winced. Now if only he could get the kid to shut up.


	4. Spongebob

Spongebob

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also this is loosely based off of "The Ransom of Red Chief" by O. Henry. Takes place in the time that Haley and Jack were undercover.

"What?"

"I can't find Spongebob!"

"So watch something else!" Jeez this kid was getting on his nerves.

"I don't want to watch something else! I want you to help me find Spongebob!"

Growling, he stormed into the TV room and flicked through the channels until he saw the little yellow sponge. "There, you happy?"

"No." Jack said pouting.

"Well why not?" he snapped.

"You're being mean and I've already seen this episode."

"WELL THAT'S TO DARN BAD ISN'T IT?" George shouted. "YOU WANTED TO WATCH SPONGEBOB, HERE IT IS. NOW SIT DOWN AND WATCH IT!"

For a moment the kid just looked at him. Then he burst into tears. "Y-You yelled at me. I don't like being y-yelled at!"

Foyet sighed and stormed out of the room. He went upstairs and put a pillow over his head. His parents had always said raising kids was hard. Why oh why hadn't he believed them? Five minutes later the brat was still sobbing, so George sucked up his pride and went down there. He couldn't care less if the kid was happy or not but something told him that if he didn't do something about it he wasn't going to get a moment's peace for a long time. The kid looked up as he entered the room. "Y-you yelled at me!"

"I know. I'm sorry!"

"Okay!" George blinked as the kid instantly stopped crying and rushed over to give him a hug. "What should be do?"

"I think you should just watch TV."

Jack frowned, "You don't want to watch with me?"

Worried that the kid would start bawling again, he answered quickly, "Of course I do! What do you want to watch?"

"Spongebob!"

"Well, it's on now." He said, sitting down on the couch.

"But I told you!" Jack whined, "I already saw this episode!" George sighed. He was beginning to think that this was going to be a lot harder than he'd originally thought.


	5. Singing and Screaming

Singing and Screaming

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also this is loosely based off of "The Ransom of Red Chief" by O. Henry. Takes place in the time that Haley and Jack were undercover.

"Okay, Foyet had to have gotten Jack off the streets within an hour or two or someone would have seen them. That means he must be staying somewhere nearby." Rossi said.

"Garcia," Hotch spoke into the phone, "Look up property records for people working in the education system in Virginia who have only been hired within the past year. See if any of them have been suspected of or fired for inappropriate behavior with minors, specifically teenage girls. Cross-reference any you find to see if any of them have purchased any of the drugs that Foyet's addicted to."

"On it, Boss." Garcia replied and ended the call.

In the meantime, Jack and Foyet were watching Spongebob. Thankfully, the episode had ended and another that Jack hadn't seen yet came on. "Who lives in a Pineapple under the sea!" Jack sang with delight. It was annoying but it wouldn't take too long for the theme song to end George thought. Then, "Why aren't you singing along George?"

"Because I don't want to sing along, Jackie boy." Foyet said forcing a grin.

"But you need to sing along!"

"No, I'd just ruin it. I'll let you do it." By this time the song had ended and Jack, though annoyed went back to watching. Foyet had thought that was the end until the stupid sponge had started singing about some campfire song and the lyrics were up on screen.

"Come on, George," Jack yelled, "Sing along!"

"I'm not singing along kid," George gritted out.

"But Daddy sings along!"

"Well, I'm not your Daddy!"

Jack pouted, "You're mean! When Daddy gets here I'm going to tell him he shouldn't be friends with you anymore."

"Well guess what kid," Foyet said with a laugh, deciding it was time to let the boy in on the joke. "Your Dad and I aren't friends. And you wanna know what else? Daddy's not coming! You're not going to see him for a long time!"

For a moment Jack was quiet, just staring at him angrily. Then, "!"


	6. Coloring

Coloring

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Also this is loosely based off of "The Ransom of Red Chief" by O. Henry. Takes place in the time that Haley and Jack were undercover.

"!" the brat had been screaming at the top of his lungs for the past ten minutes and nothing George had done had made him shut up. Finally he just decided to go up to his room, close the door and wait it out. This actually worked. Five minutes later silence reigned. He breathed a sigh of relief and rolled over, opening his eyes… and yelled. Jack Hotchner was standing only inches from his face.

"What the fuck do you want, kid?" George snapped.

Jack frowned. "I still think you're mean."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well guess what? I don't care!"

The kid only pouted more. "I came up here because I'm bored."

"Okay." George rolled back over.

"Will you color with me?"

"If I do will you shut up?" Jack nodded. Foyet sighed. "Okay then." And got up.

"Yay!" Jack exclaimed and rushed downstairs. When Foyet got down there he was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting expectantly. "Where's the paper and crayons?"

"Here's the paper, kid," Foyet said taking some out of a drawer, "And here's some pens. I don't have any crayons."

Jack frowned again. "Do you have any markers?"

"No."

"Colored pencils?"

"No, just pens and regular pencils."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Foyet snapped, "I just don't color."

Jack looked resigned and started doodling something on a piece of paper, then stopped and looked up. "Why aren't you coloring?"

"I told you; I don't color."

"You said you'd color with me."

"Fine." Foyet sighed and sat down. For a moment he just stared at the paper then with a smirk he started drawing.

"What are you drawing?" the kid asked, trying to peer to the other side of the table.

"Your old man after I finished with him." George laughed. Jack pouted and started drawing something else. He looked so focused that Foyet just had to ask. "What are you drawing?"

Without looking up the brat replied, "You with your head torn off!" George scoffed and the two went back to work on their art in silence.

After five minutes Jack said, "George?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Well why don't you eat the Happy Meal now?"

"I threw it out."

"Why would you do that?" George was starting to get really pissed off at the kid all over again.

"I wasn't hungry then. But I'm hungry now."

Foyet sighed, "There's some pretzel in the closet down the hall. Go get them."

Jack leapt up and ran towards the closet. He opened the door, and walked in. It didn't take him too long to find the pretzels; they were right in the back. He grabbed a bag and went to hurry back. It was then that he noticed that the door had a lock. More specifically that the lock was on the outside of the handle. He glanced back at the table and saw that George was still coloring. He didn't like George. George was a bad guy. Jack quickly put the pretzels out of view and called. "George, I can't find the pretzels!"

"Well, they're there! Keep looking!"

"Can you help me?" He heard George say a bad word and get up.

Foyet came over to the door of the closet. Couldn't this damn kid just leave him alone? He headed towards the back of the closet and started to pick up one of the remaining pretzel bags. "There, you see them! They were right-" click. He turned around. The door had closed. He went to turn the handle. It was locked. "Jack! Jackie boy!" he said in his nicest tone. "Open the door now and I won't be mad!" That little shit better do what he said or else…

Jack was on the other side of the door smiling. Daddy would be so proud of him. He'd caught a bad guy! "You were mean to me George! You're in time out!"

Foyet tried kicking and punching the door, but it was solid oak and wouldn't budge. "Come one kid!" There was no sound.

Meanwhile, Garcia had found something. "Sir, there's a Miles Holden just a few blocks over from Haley's place, at 46 Cedar Villas. He was a teacher's assistant but was fired a week ago for having unprotected sex with a minor. She's fifteen. When they cleaned out his desk, they found tramadol."

"Thanks, Garcia." Rossi said. Turning to Hotch he said, "Garcia's got something." And he relayed the information.

"Let's go."

Jack was busy drawing a picture and eating some pretzels from the bag he had taken. George had finally stopped making noise which was good. Maybe he'd become a good guy. All of a sudden the door burst open and there was a loud shout of "FBI!"

"Uncle Derek!" Jack squealed.

Morgan hurried over to him. "You okay, kid? Where's George?"

Jack giggled and whispered "George is in time out!" in a conspirational tone.

Morgan looked back at him confused. By now Hotch had entered the room and snatched Jack into his arms. "Are you all right, buddy? Did he hurt you?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine, Daddy. But George was mean."

"What did he do to you?"

"He wouldn't let me play at McDonalds, he wouldn't sing along with Spongebob or find me a new episode, he yelled at me, and he didn't have any crayons!"

Hotch looked bewildered but managed to ask. "Where's George now?"

Jack giggled again and leaned in to whisper in his Daddy's ear. "He was a bad guy. He needed time out so I locked him in the closet!"


End file.
